A Hollow Heart
by Hell Reaper
Summary: What would happen if theses two met and fell in love. One an arrancar the other a vizard. Their meeting could change the outcome of the war. Ichigo x Halibel. discontinued
1. Chapter 1

I don't own bleach or anything

This is the prelude

The other chapters will not be this short

Chapter 1 is finished 3500 words I'll post it tomorrow

Ichigo x Hailbel

Enjoy

Within the throne room of Las Noches the great espada along with their fraccion gathered. The leader of these arrancar was Aizen the shinigami captain who betrayed the soul society for his own agenda. Along with him were two other captains Tousen and Gin. Aizen called them all to explain a plan he devised for a certain orange haired ryoka.

"Hello my dear espada." He spoke "I have called you all here on the topic of the substitute shinigami Ichigo Kurosaki. Tousen show them on the screen."

Tousen pressed some buttons on the key broad in front of him and a picture of Ichigo appeared in the middle of the room. "This is him."

"Ha. What's the big deal Aizen-Sama?"Grimmjow said "That guy looks really weak. Any one of my fraccion could probably kill him with one hand behind their back."

"I would have to disagree with you, Grimmjow." Aizen responded "This boy was able to take on and defeat two captains only months after gaining his powers. He was also able to make me change my plans of first obtaining the Hougyoku." This got the attention of all the Arrancar.

"Aizen-Sama, if this shinigami could be a problem in the future, why not have him killed now?" Ulquiorra asked.

"That is a good question Ulquiorra but no. I want to see how much Kurosaki can grow and if he gets strong enough then join us."

"How are you going to do that Aizen-Sama?"

"It is simple. Even though he's appears to be a shinigami he is really a 15 year old human. So I would like it if some of the female arrancar to pursue a relationship with him."

"What!" All of the females all but yelled.

"Aizen-Sama you can't be serious?" Loly asked

"Oh I am completely serious. You see Kurosaki has one weakness the immeasurable desired to protect those close to him. Now what do you think he would do going against a woman he was in love with." The arrancar began to understand what he was getting at.

"This mission isn't of major importance so if it fails that is fine. The ones I have chosen for this will be Halibel and her fraccion, but because you are my Tres espada I will give you a choice whether to go or not. Do you accept?"

"Yes Aizen-Sama." Hailbel answered

"Very good. You can take as much time as you need to complete this. Tomorrow the four of you will live in the living world. If you are found out then the mission is to be terminated and you are to return. That is all, everyone may leave."

Everyone left except Halibel left. "Yes, Halibel."

"Would it be alright if I go to the living world today to scout the area?"

"But of course. Szayel had already prepared some gigais in his lab. It will conceal your reiatsu from anything. After you are done report back and tell us what you find."

"Hai."

Halibel walk out the room to her fraccion who were really upset with their new assignment.

"I can't believe we got to try and seduce some shinigami brat." Apache groaned

"I can't believe what I'm saying but I'm actually agreeing with you. This sucks." Mila-Rosa said

"I can't believe you two are still this annoying even when agreeing with each other." Sun-Sun stated

"Shut up Sun-Sun!" They both yelled

"Girls, that's enough. There is no point in complaining about it we have our orders." Halibel said getting them quite. "Besides it won't be that bad. Think of it as a vacation."

"Halibel-Sama is right. We should make the most of it. All we have to do is get close to this Ichigo Kurosaki. Rather him then some of the men around here." Sun-Sun said

Apache and Mila-Rosa nodded

"Now then I want you three to go to our wing and wait until I come back."

"Where are you going Halibel-Sama?"

"To Karakura to see the place we are going to stay at. I won't be long." With that Halibel got the gigai from Szayel then went through a garganta to Karakura.

END

I know it was short sorry

Please review

Also check out my other stories


	2. The Shark and the Strawberry

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Bleach or anything

"Talking"  
><em>"Thinking"<em>  
><strong>"Hichigo"<br>**_**"Zangetsu"**_

First off I made this chapter before I made the prelude so it might sound a little off.

Alright this will take place during the bount arc but I'm just gonna skip all the fighting with them until the Arrancar arc.

The first few chapters will be of Ichigo and Halibel dating and getting to know each other until the arrancar arc.

Ichigo will be a little smarter, stronger, more creative, and a lot less dense.

The dialogue of some characters might be wrong or suck because I haven't watched or read bleach for a while.

The main pairing is Ichigo and Halibel.  
>I might in the future make it a small harem with Apache, Mila-rosa, Sun-Sun, and Nel. Whatever direction it goes.<p>

So enjoy

I did some corrections to some of my spelling and grammar.

Chapter 1: The Shark and the Strawberry

It was Wednesday three days since they returned from the soul society to rescue Rukia. She decided to stay which Ichigo was ok with, his debt was paid and Rukia was safe. It was at this time that the substitute shinigami was walking home from school along the river. He had a lot of things on his mind. One of them was the fact that he finally figured out that his father was a shinigami. Urahara had said that he had his own shinigami powers other than the ones Rukia gave him, which meant that he had shinigami blood in him. He decided to wait until his father told him rather than confront him about it. He must have had a good reason to keep it a secret.

Another was what happened when he fought Byakuya where his other half took over. Now Ichigo wasn't stupid, he already figured out how it was born and what it was, a hollow born from his soul. He was the complete opposite of Ichigo and would repeatedly attempt to take over his body. He could have asked Urahara for help but judging from Yoruichi reaction when she first saw the mask they already knew and weren't going to help him. Thankfully Zangetsu was keeping him in line for the time being, though that didn't mean he couldn't hear the annoying bastard. This brings us up to the one thought that plagued his mind.

Flashback

**"What the hell are you doing? You come all this way to save her and you're just going to let her stay? Seriously King I got to ask you, are you gay?"**_**  
><strong>__  
><em>_Ichigo tripped over his feet almost falling "What!No I'm not gay! Your apart of me aren't you; you should know why I let her stay. I just saved her because she was my friend and because it was really my fault she got into this mess."_

**"If that's what you keep telling yourself. All in all I don't care whether it's her or any of those other girls, we need a Queen and if you don't get us one then I will. We share the same body and there's no way I'm letting us die a virgin."**

_"Is that the reason you're so dead set on taking over my body?"  
><em>_**  
><strong>_**"That and the fact that you suck."**_  
><em>  
>Flashback end<p>

It irked him to no end because his hollow did bring up one good point. Would he ever be able to get a girlfriend and find love? The girls at school were scared of him because of his scowl and the rumors they heard about him 'Probably because of Kon'. He didn't go out looking for girls like Keigo always wanted him to and now that he was a part time shinigami he even had less of a chance to get a girlfriend. The girls in his life already he didn't see them that way.

Ichigo wasn't in love with Rukia that he knew. Even thought she was one of his closest friends and would protect her with his life, he wouldn't want to be with someone who would continuously argue and hit him for every little thing. Plus being obsess with rabbits was definitely a turn off. **"If you would have told me that I would have agreed with you."**

He found out about Orihime being in love with him when he heard her say it in her sleep. But he didn't feel the same. He thought that she would be wasted on him and figured if she confessed to him then they could give it a chance or she would just move on. **"Again I must ask you are you gay?"**

Tatsuki was even less of a choice. They have been friends since they were kids. She was more like a sister then a friend looking out for him. Also how she reacted when Kon kissed her when he first took a joy ride in his body she was definitely not interested.** "Good choice. We would have had to ice our nuts down for a week if we received a kick from her."**

Then there were the girls in the soul society. They were dead but so was his dad. Ichigo got a chance to meet a few of them when Yachiru somehow tricked him into helping her give something to all the Shinigami Women's Association members. The next day they had asked him to pose in a calendar they were making. Little did he know they just wanted to see him in less clothing to see if what Rukia and Yoruichi told them was true? This gave him more reason not to choose them.

Yoruichi was out, she would always appear in front of him naked which he didn't have a problem with but he didn't want to get caught staring at her body like a gawking idiot, also she was just teasing him to get reaction nothing more.** "Gay"**

Rangiku was a no, even for him it was hard to keep a conversation with her without staring at her chest.** "GAY!"**

Unohana hell no 'basically molested him when she said he needed a physical that one time'** "Please never again"**

Kiyone no 'looks like Yuzu' **"Ok"**

Nemu no 'Kurotsuchi, nough said' "**Agree"  
><strong>  
>Soifon no 'probably a lesbian or bi if so then maybe' <strong>"You've gone one level up from being gay"<strong>

Isane no, Nanao no."** "Now you've gone back down"**

The orange haired vizard sighed as he stepped down a staircase on the hill to sit. It was then that he notice that he wasn't alone. There was a girl standing next to the river. Her face was covered by a scarf so Ichigo could not see her face but even then he could tell she was beautiful. She had dark skin, green eyes, blonde eyelashes, and messy short blonde hair with three braided locks. Her breasts were definitely bigger than Orihime's and her body was in leagues with Yoruichi.

Ichigo sat down and watched her ignoring the comments from his hollow. She turned to look at him then back at the river._ "So this is the infamous Ichigo Kurosaki. I did not expect to meet him this quickly."_They stayed there for a few minutes until she broke the silence. "Are you waiting for someone or are you just here to stare at me the whole time?" She said in an irritated tone

Ichigo's cheeks turned a little red and looked away. "No I came here to think, sorry."  
><strong><br>****"You say that but you were looking at her ass King. A very nice ass I might add."  
><strong>  
><em>"Shut it."<em>  
><strong><br>****"You hit that then I will."  
><strong>  
>"You don't have to take it so seriously I was only joking." She walks over to him and sat down. "I'm Tia, Tia Halibel."<p>

"Ichigo Kurosaki."

"Strawberry that's a cute name." she commented making the vizard's blush vanished replaced by his trademark scowl.

"Hey. For your information my name stands for one who protects not strawberry."

"Whatever you say berryboy." This pissed him off even more so with his hollow laughing in the back of his mind.

"So you live around here?" she asked

He nodded. "My family runs a clinic a little ways from here. What about you?"

She nodded her head. "Yes, but this is the first time being here. My sisters and I just moved here."

"You have sisters?" He asked

"Three, you?"

"Two little sisters, both 11."

"Is that so? They must be really cute being related to you." She said causing Ichigo face to heat up. Halibel laughed softly at his reaction.

After a few seconds of silence Ichigo suddenly asked her something that shocked himself and his hollow.

"Do you need someone to show you around?" To this she blushed but because of the scarf he couldn't see it.

_"This is going better than I thought it would" _"Who did you have in mind?"

"Um, me." Ichigo could not see it but he could tell Halibel was smiling.

"Okay then, it's a date." His face turned even redder. _"How cute, now he really looks like a strawberry."  
><em>  
>"Wwwait aa date." He stammered<p>

"Yes, isn't that what you asked?"

He scratched the back of his head. "I guess so."

She got up a started to walk up the stairs but when Ichigo called out to her. "Wait where and when should I pick you up?"

"Meet me here on Saturday 8 AM if I'm late then wait an hour. Can I get your number to tell you if I could not make it?" He gave her his house number. "What about your number?" Halibel turned away in embarrassment."I..Don't...Have a phone yet but I'll find a way to call you." She started to run in the opposite direction stopped and waved. "I'll see you then berryboy." Ichigo twitched but then smile waving back.  
><em>"What just happened?"<em>he asked inwards expecting a comment from his hollow that was surprisingly quite for once. When none came he left.

Ichigo walked back home with a smile on his face which was a strange sight because people would always see him with his scowl. He couldn't stop thinking about Halibel. The orange haired vizard was so entranced with his thoughts that when he opened the door he almost missed the kick to the face from his dad. Keyword almost.

"Welcome home Ichigoooooo!" Usually he would have punched old goat chin in the face but he was in such a good mood he just took a step to the side the kick missing and took a step inside closing the door behind him while Isshin hit the ground. Ichigo walk in seeing his sisters sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Hey Ichi-nii." They both said.

"Hey Yuzu Karin." He said in a much more cheery tone than usual. They both turn to see him and immediately saw his change in mood. The smile on his face was something they haven't seen in a long time but before they could ask him he spoke up. "I'm gonna be in my room call when dinners ready." He went to his room.

"Karin did Ichi-nii seem really happy today?" Yuzu asked her twin

"Yeah I don't know what happened to him but I'm glad it did. I was beginning to think he forgot to smile."

"What was that my darling daughters." Their father asked scratching the dirt out of his hair.

"Ichi-nii is really happy today for some reason." Yuzu answered

"Is that so." Isshin's grin grew and went over to the poster of his decease wife. "Masaki our son has finally found our third daughter. I have to get him to tell us about her." He made a run to the stairs only to meet a fist attached to Karin.

"Ohhh no you don't. Ichi-nii actually smiling like he used to, I'm not gonna let you ruin it by pissing him off." Isshin went back to the poster tears flowing through his eyes. "Masaki, why must I be treated by our children this way." Karin sighed but then started to think out load. "What could have gotten him this happy? Did he actually get the guts to ask a girl out? If so then i wonder who it is. If it's someone we don't know he better let us meet her." She looked at her crying father and began to twitch. "Maybe not."

Ichigo plopped down on to his bed hands behind his head after he tied up Kon and stuffed him in the closet. He closed his eyes and next thing he knew he was laying on the side of a building in his inner world. Ichigo's scowl was now full force. "What the hell do you want now?" He asks his white duplicate who had his psychotic grin.  
><strong><br>****"I hate to admit it Ichigo but I was wrong about you."  
><strong>  
>"You were, about what?"<br>**  
><strong>**" I was getting worried there. I thought you were gay because you basically turned down every hot woman that threw herself at you, but it turns out you are just one picky bastard, although I gotta say I like your tastes."  
><strong>  
>Ichigo's eyes narrow. "Don't even think about. Even if we do somehow end up together, what makes you think I'm gonna let you go anywhere near her." His hollow just smirked.<p>

**"Not to worry King I'm not gonna try and take over your body anymore, well for now anyway."  
><strong>  
>"What do you mean?"<br>**  
><strong>**"You found yourself Queen to protect and the hell if I'm gonna get in the way of that, plus there is a chance for us to get laid."**

Ichigo face turned crimson. "What the hell are you talking about?" The pale Ichigo shook his head.

**"You're really an idiot. It's either one or the other. We continue to play whose King and who's the horse or you keep this girl, get laid and I'll stay out of your way and help you."**

"You're a freakin pervert."  
><strong><br>****"Your point?"** Ichigo sighed. "Well I guess this is better than us fighting. So in exchange for that you're gonna let me use your power like Zangetsu."  
><strong><br>****"Whoa not so fast King, it's not gonna be that easy, you still got a long way to go before your good enough to handle my power. Besides..."** He yawned.** "I'm tired and going to sleep for a while so Zangetsu's gonna make sure you don't mess this up."  
><strong>  
>"Alright but one more thing what's your name?"<br>**  
><strong>**"I already told you I ain't gotta name."**

"That's too annoying how about Shiro."

**"Hell no that's the same as that pipsqueak captain. Just call me Hichigo."  
><strong>  
>"Alright see yea Hichigo." Hichigo vanished and Zangetsu appeared on his favorite flagpole. "Hey old man."<br>_**  
><strong>__**"Ichigo."**_

"You heard all that?"

_**"Yes"**_

"What do you think?"  
><em><strong><br>**__**"As long as you keep it from raining here I'm happy."**_

"Thanks.

"Ichi-nii dinners ready." They both heard in the distance.

"Well that my cue to get going, bye." Ichigo woke up headed down stair to the inevitable where he would have to explain things to his dad and sisters.

In Hueco Mundo Las Noches

Halibel returned and walked through the doors where the meeting was. Everyone was sitting in their seats. Halibel was the only female espada aside from the former third espada Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck. Some of the others espada did not like her because of that.

"Ah Halibel how was your stroll through Karakura" Aizen asked as he looked down at the Tres espada from his throne.

"It was better than planed Aizen-Sama." She replied "The gigai you provided hid my reiatsu well. Also I have already met Kurosaki and made some progress."

"Very good. Is there anything you would like to tell us about him?" He said

"If you let him fuck ya he would tell us everything we want in no time flat?" Nnoitra spoke up

Halibel glared at him

"Nnoitra I would prefer it if you did not interrupt me." Aizen said flaring his reiatsu shutting him up.

"Sorry Aizen-Sama."

"Very good. Please continue Halibel."

"Hai. When he first saw me his reiatsu fluctuated for a moment but it was insignificant."

"Alright you all may leave, and Halibel make sure you report your progress with Kurosaki until I tell you otherwise."

"Hai" With that Halibel left to go to her fraccion.

When all the espada left Gin spoke "Hm I didn't think you were one to play matchmaker Aizen-Taicho." Gin said smirking "Especially with the Kurosaki boy and Halibel. Although I don't know how those two could end up together."

"Gin." Aizen started. "Halibel's aspect of death is sacrifice and Ichigo Kurosaki would give his life to protect. They are both very similar and if this works it will be a better way to manipulate him."

"Oh that's devious of you. What if Halibel falls in love with him and tries to turn of us."

"Do not fret. If that happen I would have Kurosaki's life my hands she will cooperate."

Halibel walked to her quarters thinking about Ichigo Kurosaki the one she would have to get close to for her mission. At first she thought he was going to be like the other male espada.

Yammy the tenth thought he was better than everyone else because his resurrection turned him into the cero espada but aside from that he was a brainless idiot.

Aaroniero Arruruerie the 9th only thought about eating and gaining powers so Halibel  
>kept her fracction away from him.<p>

Szayel 8th was a lunatic and thought of everything as experiment materiel.

Zommari the 7th did not have care about anything that did not pertain to Aizen.

Grimmjow 6th was battle crazed and he only cared about fighting.

Nnoitra the 5th hated her because she was a female and had a higher rank then him.

Ulquiorra 4th did not care about anything.

Baraggan 2nd espada and self-proclaim king of Hueco Mundo thought of himself as a god and everyone else as ants.

The only one she considered a friend and talked to was the 1st espada Starrk but he just sleeps all the time.

But for some reason this Shinigami/Human was different than them. He did not look at her in a perverted way, he apologized to her and even offered to help her with no ulterior motive and when she first felt his reiatsu it intrigued her _"Is he really a human? That fluctuation I felt had slight traces of hollow in it."_

She reached her door and heard a familiar yelling. She sighed. _"They're going at it again."  
><em>  
>"What did you say Mila-Rose?" Apache yelled<p>

"What are you deaf? I called you a flat chested little bitch." Mila-Rose responded

"Shut the fuck up you retarded fat cow."

"Why you."

"Enough you two, stop acting like children before Halibel-Sama comes back. Besides no man would ever be attracted to either of you." Sun-sun said

"Shut up Sun-Sun." They both yelled

"Girls" Halibel spoke up halting the trio also getting their attention.

"Halibel-Sama" They all said

Apache, Mila-Rose, and Sun-Sun were Halibel fraccion. Apache had two different colored eyes. Her right eye was ice blue, while her left eye is amber with a red outline around it. Her bluish hair went down to her jaw and her mask fragment was on the top of her head with a horn in the middle. She wore a customized white Arrancar uniform with cuffs around her wrist which were her zanpakuto.

Mila-Rose was a dark-skinned Arrancar who dresses like an Amazon warrior and has a toned body. She had long, thick wavy brown hair and green eyes. Her mask fragments form a three-sectioned crown around her head and a thick necklace. Her Hollow hole was positioned midway between her navel and breasts.

Sung-Sun is a slender female Arrancar with long flowing olive-green hair, long eyelashes, and three pink dots just below her right eye. She has lavender-colored eyes. Her mask remnants create three hair clip-like extensions on the right side of her bangs.

"May I ask what you two were arguing about this time?" Halibel asked slightly irritated

Apache glared at Mila-Rose. "This gorilla thinks i could not attract a guy with my body not even that pathetic human that we have to get close to, but I bet that human could never resist this." Apache gave a seductive pose putting her chest and butt out.

"Yeah right, why would he want that when he have all this." Mila-Rose did the same pose.

"You two do know that you're both fighting over a Shinigami right?" Sun-Sun pointed out causing the two to stop and blush in embarrassment but before they could yell at her Halibel spoke.

"Actually Sun-Sun you might be wrong about that." Halibel said

"What do you mean Halibel-Sama?" She asked

"When I met him he had traces of hollow reiatsu."

"How can that be possible Halibel-Sama? A Shinigami with hollow powers."

"And what of us Apache. We are hollows who obtained shinigami powers. Is it really that unbelievable that they could do the same?"

"Ok."

"Now everyone get packed were leaving for the human world tomorrow morning."

"Hai"

"Halibel-Sama are you sure about what felt?" Apache asked

"Not completely but I'll find out on our date."

"Oh okay." The three of them paused then shouted

"DATE!"

END

Thanks for reading

Please review

If there is anything anyone doesn't understand ask and I'll answer them in the next chapter if I can.


	3. Ichigo's annoyance

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Bleach

"Talking"  
><em>"Thinking"<em>  
><strong>"Hichigo"<br>**_**"Zangetsu"**_

Sorry for the long wait, I kind of had writers block.

Anyway some parts I'm going to fast-forward through because I don't feel like typing it. Like were Orihime talks to her brother and when she gets kidnapped.

Also I would like to thank sjknight for suggesting Soifon be apart of Ichigo's harem.

Enjoy

Chapter 3: Ichigo's annoyance

The next morning Ichigo for the first time in a while woke up peacefully. His eyes shot opened and looked around. Seeing the clock he already knew something was off. He woke up at the same time as always but not to his father's usual wake up call. Even though there was no sign of him Ichigo kept his guard up. But for some reason he could sense that his family including Isshin was downstairs.

_"That's new. When was i ever able to sense reiatsu?"_He thought but shrugged it off. He got dressed and went down stairs. He looked around.

Yuzu making breakfast, normal.

Karin sitting down eating not interested to what was around her, normal.

His father sitting down eating normally, not normal. Yuzu was the first to notice him.

"Morning Ichi-nii, did you sleep well?" She asked with a smile

"Yeah." he responded taking a seat. He looked at Karin then at his dad. She did the same but then shrugged which was her way of saying 'If he wants to be normal for once let him' Ichigo agreed and began to eat. Once he was finished he grabbed his bag and left for school.

"Alright old man, what's up with you? Your acting normal for once. What are you up to?" Karin asked

"I have absolutely no clue what you're talking about Karin."

"Fine" _"He's up to something. I don't know what but I'm going to find out."_

School

"IIIICCCHHHHIIIIIGGOOOOOOOOO!" Keigo yelled running full speed down the hall towards his friend just to crash into Ichigo's forearm.

"Hey Keigo" Ichigo step over him and walked into the classroom.  
>He sat down in his desk and began to think. The way his dad was acting was really strange. Maybe it was because of what they talked about last night.<p>

Flashback

Ichigo walked downstairs to the kitchen table. Everything was set up like it always was by Yuzu. He sat down and looked at his food instead of his family, who have been watching him intently the moment he walked in. His father had a big grin despite the black eye he was sporting probably from Karin. Karin herself was the same as usual looking uninterested. Yuzu looked a little happier then she usual. Ichigo took a drink of water while Yuzu asked an unexpected question.

"Ichi-nii is it true that you ask a girl on a date?" Ichigo did a classic spit take.

"Wwwhat?"

"That what otou-san said."

He glared at Isshin who smile even wider. Karin took a drink also thinking that her brother would deny it.

"Yes it's true." She followed Ichigo's example and did the same as him.

"What, he was right?"

Isshin eyes fill with tears and did what he always does. "Masaki it is true. Our son really did find our third daughter. Finally I can let go of my fears of our son being gay."

This got him a well dissevered kick to the face.

"What the hell? You actually thought I was gay? What did I do to make it look like I was?"

"Well." Karin began.

"Never mind I don't want to know." Ichigo said as he started to eat.

"So?" Yuzu began

"So, what?"

"So tell us about her. What's her name? Where did you meet her and when are you going to let us meet her?" Ichigo scowl at his little sister but could never do it right to her like everyone else.

"Her name is Tia Halibel. She just moved here to Karakura. We met near the river. I didn't exactly ask her out."

"What, but then why did you?"

"Hold on I'm not done. We talked for a while and I offer to show her around but somehow it turned into a date this Saturday."

"That's great my son. Now I can help you keep this lovely lady."

"What makes you think I need your help old man?" Ichigo growled out.

"Well, let ask a few things my son. Have you ever been on a date before?" He shook his head. "Do you know what to do on a date?" He looked away. "Do you even have a job?"

"Okay what does that have to do with it?"

"You don't expect me to pay for you do you? Although I would gladly do it to meet my third daughter but I don't think you would accept it."

"Fine your right I'll ask for your help."

"Good."

Flashback end

After that long talk with his father Ichigo decided that he needed a job. But because anybody would fire him for his appearance and his leaving unexpectedly to fight hollows the only place he could think of much to his carnage was Urahara's shop. So after school he will go to him and ask for a job. So entwined in his thoughts he almost missed Tatsuki asking him a question.

"What wrong Ichigo? Your dad attacked you again this morning?"

"Surprisingly no. He actually acted normal today."

Tatsuki gave him an incredulous look

"I know it sounds crazy but it's true. It might be because he found out about my date i have in a few days."

"What?" He heard from multiple voices His eyes widen realizing that he spoke a little too loud and covered his mouth. _"Shit." _He cursed inwards.

Ichigo looked up to see Tatsuki and Keigo mouths opened. Chad and Uryu eyes widen and Orihime with her hand over her mouth all in shock.

"Oops. Did I say that out loud?" Ichigo said scratching the back of his head.

**"Looks like you screwed up king."**

_"What the hell are you doing here? I thought you said you were going to sleep."_

**"I was but when I thought about it I changed my mind. There is no way I'm gonna miss this."**

_"Damn parasite**."**_

**"I love you too. Now you might want to start talking you have people waiting."**

"What? When did this happen I've asked you multiple times to hang out to pick up some girls but here i found out that you go off on your own and get lucky. Why are you so cruel Ichigo?" A second later Keigo's face met its old good friend Ichigo's fist. After a few moments of silence and shocked expressions Ichigo started to get annoyed

_"What are they so surprised about."_ He decided to voice his thoughts. "What are you guys so surprised about?"

"Sorry Ichigo it's just a little shocking is all. You never showed any interest in dating." Tatsuki said

"So, that doesn't mean anything."

"Okay, who is she?" Ichigo was about to answer when the teacher came in and told everyone to sit. _"Thank you."_

Everyone one took a seat. Tatsuki still glaring at him still wanting information. He looked to the window and sighed. _"She's gonna chew me out later about this. I wish i had a distraction right now."_ And just like that his wish was granted.

"Where are you Ichigo Kurosaki? Hurry up and get out here!" A familiar yelling came drawing everyone's attention.

_"Huh?"_

"That voice is..." Uryu recognized the voice.

"I know your here! Show yourself!"

They all looked outside to Renji Abari who was wearing some getup from the 60's.

"Ichigo, Do you that guy?" Keigo asked "That 60's looking guy."

_"What the hell is he doing here?"_

"How nostalgic, Kurosaki is he..." The teacher asked

"He's a relative!" Ichigo said quickly running out the door as fast as he could. _"I'm going to kill him."_

"Hurry up!" Renji yelled

"Dumbass!"

Renji looked to the side to Ichigo running straight for him. "Yo."

"Don't...'Yo'...Me!" Ichigo yelled grabbing Renji by the neck and dragging him behind the bushes.

Ichigo tried to catch his breath from the run out of school.

"What're you so panicked about?" Renji asked

"What do you mean 'what'! What the hell're you doing here!" Ichigo growled out

"It's my business where I go! You got no reason to pani..."

"Hell yes I do! You yelling like that." Ichigo interrupted

Renji just got up and stretched his arms. "But man, it sucks being in a gigia. I'm amazed Rukia spent so long in..."

Ichigo started to get pissed off and glared at him. "What'd you come here for?"

"Shut up. I got assigned to the Karakura neighborhood, so I asked Urahara and went to the trouble of coming to say hi. Got a problem with that."

"You're assigned here?"

"Yup."

"Even though you're a lieutenant?" Renji began to get where he was going with this.

"So you got demote..."

"That ain't it!" Renji yelled "This happened cuz idiots like you keep oozing reiatsu."

"What the hell're you talking about?" Just then Ichigo's Shinigami badge went off.

"See. Look over there." Over to the side everything went darker and a hollow crashed to the floor.

_"Maybe I should figure out how to fix that."_Ichigo thought before leaving his body and killing the hollow.

After the whole Renji thing the rest of the day was a pain. Ichigo managed to avoid the questions about Halibel from his friends stating that it wasn't any of their business. They did however manage to get her name. The walk home was the same group. He, Chad, and Uryu minus Orihime which Ichigo figured it was due to his date. It was quite until Uryu spoke.

"Kurosaki I am quite surprise that you could find the time to go on a date along with you shinigami business."

"I'm still human Ishida. I need to keep all sense of normality in my life I have left. That is why I need to ask you two for a favor."

"You want us to take care of any hollows while you're on your date."

"Yeah so can you."

"No problem." Chad said

"Sure but you ou us Kurosaki."

"That's fine, see you." Ichigo run one way that wasn't the way to his house.

"Ichigo, where are you going?"

"I need to talk to Urahara about something. See you tomorrow."

Ichigo arrived at Urahara shop where a little girl was sweeping in the front. He remembered her from the time he regained his shinigami powers.

"Hey Ururu is Urahara here I need to talk to him."

Ururu nodded and ran inside. A minute later she came back with him.

"Ah Ichigo what a pleasant surprise. What brings you here?"

"Can we talk inside?"

"Certainly." Inside they sat at a table. "So what's on your mind?"

"I need a job and I was wondering if I can work here?"

"That would great but may I ask why?"

"What do you mean why so I can make some money?"

"No, I meant money for what?" He asked waving his fan over his face.

Ichigo mumbled something.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you."

"I need money so I can take this girl out on a date." There was a moment silence then full blown laughter which cease after Ichigo punched Urahara in the face breaking his fan.

"Oh so you finally stop being so prude Ichigo." A voice came from behind Urahara.

"Yoruichi, I was just about to ask for you." Ichigo said with him eyes close because he wouldn't put it passed her to walk out completely naked. "I need your help with something."

"What do you need me to help you with, how to please a woman because I'd more than happy to show you personally." she purred seductively

Surprising to both of the two exiled captains who expected Ichigo to start yelling and deny it he simply sighed, shook his head and took a serious tone.

"No I want you to teach me hakuda to get ready for whatever shows up."

Yoruichi got over her initial shock "Why the sudden interest?"

"I was just thinking. How i am right now is weak. Aizen was able to defeat me with a single finger and he has more experience than me. All I know is how to wield a sword other than that I got nothing. I can't control my reiatsu so I can't use kido the only alternative is hand to hand fighting. So will you help me if not I'll find someone else?"

Yoruichi thought for a second then shook her head. "Sorry Ichigo but I got something I have to do for the soul society I can't help you."

Ichigo looked down in disappointment. "But I do know someone who can"

"Who?"

"A little hornet i know. If I ask her she'll help."

Somewhere in the seireitei Soifon captain of 2nd division sneezed.

"Captain, are you alright?"

"Yes." _"Maybe I'm coming down with something."_

_**"Or someone could be taking about you."**_ Suzumebachi comment  
><em><br>__"Like who?"  
><em>_**  
><strong>__**"Maybe that sexy Ryoka boy you've been thinking about lately."**__  
><em>  
>Soifon began to blush. <em>"What are you talking there is no way I would think about that guy. Besides, it's not like I actually have a chance to be with him."<br>__**  
><strong>__**"That's not true. You have as much of a chance at him like as any other girl."  
><strong>__  
><em>_"Thanks"_

"Um Captain" a subordinate spoke breaking Soifon out of her conversation with her Zanpakuto.

"What is it?"

"Are you sure you're ok, your face is turning red." This cause her face to become more red but out of anger. "Everyone back to work on the double now!" She yelled and immediately they did so

back to where we were

"That's great. I'm free on Sunday we can start then bye." Ichigo walked to the door but stopped. "One more thing."

"What is it?"

"Do you still have that mask that I gave you in the soul society? I want to see it." The look on their faces was exactly what Ichigo was looking for surprise and a glimpse of panic.

"No no I destroyed it a while ago."

**"She's lying. It disintegrated"**

_"I know."_

"Why do you want it?"

"No reason. Just wanted to see it." He left.

The two old friends looked at each other. "Do you think he knows something?" Yoruichi asked

"Maybe, I'm not sure but something is different about Ichigo. He's thinking more clearly and is planning something. It could be for better or worse. If he already knows then that could be bad. He wants to get stronger and if he does so will his hollow. If it gets to out of hand we might have to call the vizards. At least this way we can keep an eye on him." Urahara explained taking a seat then asked "Do you really think Soifon will train him? Because if she is still like you say she is she might kill him."

Yoruichi smiled "It will be fine. I know for a fact she won't kill him. But if she's doing that it's gonna be harder to find the bounts on my own."

with Ichigo

Ichigo's suspicions about Urahara and Yoruichi were confirmed. The two of them knew something and weren't telling him which pissed him off. Urahara was always like that keeping secrets. The hogyoku inside of Rukia's gigia, the real enemy in the soul society, the mask and what it really was. It was all these things that made Ichigo decide never to trust Urahara again unless he knew otherwise.

_**"What are you going to do now Ichigo?"**_ Zangetsu asked

_"Nothing. They may be lying to me but they will help me, if not then you'll show up Hichigo and convince them otherwise."_

**"What if the soul society finds out? I'm sure they're not gonna take it to kindly you being part hollow."**

_"We'll worry about that when the time comes."_

**"You sure that noble prick's not gonna tell them. He saw me on the execution hill."**

_"Byakuya won't say a thing. He would have already done it if he wanted to. He'll probably not tell to repay me for saving Rukia or something. The only other person that might know is Aizen. If he knows then he'll be ready for it. That is why we're going to get stronger, learn some new tricks and defeat him. Now enough of all that, it's time to go back to my normal life. I have to get prepared for this Saturday."_

**"Yeah. Operation 'Get Laid With That Hot Dark Skinned Piece Of Ass Halibel' must go without a hitch."**

Ichigo's face flushed red _"Will you shut the hell! I still don't know anything about her."_

**"There's the old prude king I remember. And to respond to what you just said it doesn't matter if you know her or not just fuck her brains out and she'll fall for you in a second. You won't need to waste time with dating. If you don't wanna do it I'll do it for you."**

Ichigo gritted his teeth. Hichigo was getting more and more annoying every second. Now that he wasn't trying to take over Ichigo anymore, he spent all his time trying to persuade him into having sex with Halibel from the moment they met at the river. He thought maybe it was better when Hichigo was still trying to take over.

_"Zangetsu, can you please shut him up?" _Ichigo asked

**"Ha like the old man's really gonna... Wait wait hold on!" **Ichigo heard his hollow panic, and then a moment later came a loud crack followed by a thud on the floor with Hichigo going silent.

_"Zangetsu. Did you just knock him out?"_ He asked in disbelief

_**"Yes. He was starting to get on my nerves." **_His zanpakuto responded in different voice

_"Zangetsu are you alright? You sound different."_

_**"I'm fine. It's just that your body and reiatsu is going through a change because you accepted Hichigo."**_

_"What do you mean?"_

_**"If you two were to continue to fight it would not stop until one dominated the other. But now that you acknowledge that he is a part of you, both sides are balanced and is now blending together becoming stronger."**_

_"Will that mean my reiatsu will feel like a hollow's."_

_**"No, I am your zanpakuto the avatar of your shinigami powers. He is your mask the avatar of your hollow powers. Only when you use your mask will your reiatsu be akin to a hollow's the rest of the time it will have slight traces. I recommend you wait until Hichigo teaches you to materialize the mask before you attempt it on your own."**_

_"Ok, but what does that have to do with you sounding different?"_

Zangetsu sighed_** "When a hollow gets stronger they evolve, because your powers are merging; me, Hichigo and your inner world are changing. Which is why i must request this, for the time being i will advise you not to go into your inner world until it is finished adjusting, but we will still be able to communicate. Also i will not allow you to use your Bankai."**_

_"You weren't letting me use it already."_

_**"That was because you were unsure of yourself, now it is for a different reason."**_

_"Okay, I'll talk to you later." _Ichigo then cut the connection.

**"You think it was okay to lie to him Zangetsu." **Hichigo asked rubbing the huge bump on his head

_**"It wasn't a complete lie. You and Ichigo's inner world are changing.**_

**"Not that. The part about you changing."**

_**"It is too early for Ichigo to see me in Bankai form. I'll tell him when the time is right." **_Tensa Zangetsu explained then sat on his flag pole.

'Here's where I'm gonna skip some parts' Orihime gets visited by her dead brother. Ichigo, Renji, Uryu, and Chad sense it and headed over there just in time to see her get taken away.

Just then Ichigo sensed something _"What is that. The reiatsu that door had, I can still feel it a few houses away."_

**"Maybe it's the ones who kidnapped her."**

After Hichigo said that Ichigo disappears in a flash of shunpo and reappears behind the three unknown. He brought Zangetsu down with a yell causing them to scatter. Ichigo then attack them similar to how he defeated the three lieutenants' back in the soul society. The one with his face covered was the first to go down with a quick kick to the gut. Next was the man with top hat who received an uppercut. Last was a little blonde haired girl. She attempted to run but was cut off by Zangetsu's blade pressed against her neck.

She started to sweat and had fear in her eyes. Normally Ichigo wouldn't have been this aggressive especially to a little girl but for some reason he did not care.

"Okay who are you and what did you do to Inoue?" He asked sternly

she began to panic "I don't know."

Ichigo was about to ask her again when Renji, Uryu, and Chad reached him.

"Ichigo what are you doing?" Renji asked

"Getting some information. These guys were the ones who took Inoue."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because I can sense it. That door that Inoue sucked into and these guys both had the same reiatsu."

"And when have you ever been able to sense reiatsu?" Uryu asked skeptically

"Don't know don't care but I'm not letting them go until I get some answers." He then felt someone else and let the girl drop to the ground. _"I should've guessed" _"I suppose this was all your doing, Urahara?"

"I must say Ichigo I'm impressed. You figured it out so quickly." Urahara commented walking out behind Renji scaring him out of his skin. "When did you know it was me?"

"Only you would be crazy enough to cook up something like this."

"What the hell is going on?" Renji yelled

"Well these three are mod souls I created. They were meant to challenge you guy and take you on a sort of training game where you could strengthen your selves and your teamwork, but due to Ichigo it was all for nothing."

"And why couldn't you just tell us that?" Ichigo asked annoyance in his voice already knowing what Urahara was going to say.

"Because then it wouldn't have been fun." He said waving his new fan in front of his face.

**"Called it"**

"I'm going home."

"Wait Ichigo, there's something I need to talk to you about" Urahara said

"Whatever it is tell me tomorrow. I'm tired and going home." and before anyone could stop him, Ichigo shunpoed home.

"What's with him?" Renji asked no one in particular

"I don't know but it looks like I'm not going to have his help with this." Urahara sighed _"I think I went a little too far in pissing him off today. Yoruichi is gonna be mad at me."_

Else where

Halibel and fraccion were now in their gigias that Szayel provide for them and prepare for their departure.

"Halibel are the four of you ready?" Aizen asked

"Yes Aizen-Sama"

"Very well you may go."

"Hey Halibel if you tired of that brat I could alway show how a real man is." Grimmjow said

"Who are you refering to Grimmjow, because all I can see is a little blue haired pussycat." Halibel responded causing a few of the arrancar and Gin to laugh.

"What did you say woman." he growled out raising his reiatsu which didn't effect Halibel at all as she ignored him.

Halibel opened a garganta to karakura and walked in with the others three. moments later the four of them arrived in front of their temporary home.

"This is the place."

It looked like a pretty normal place. They walk inside. The inside was the same as the outside.

"I get the big room." Apache declared as she made a b-line to the door.

"Oh no you don't, that's mine." Mila Rose argued as she and apache both reach the door at the same time pushing each other trying to get in through the door way.

"Both of you stop it the big room should go to Halibel-Sama." Sun-Sun said

The two looked at each other then reluctantly agreed "Fine"

They all looked around the house when they were finished they sat in the living room.

"Halibel-Sama what should we do now."

"First, while we are here we must all refer to ourselves as sisters." they all nodded "so from now on don't think of me as your superior just as your older sister. That is what I told Ichigo when we first met."

"Well as your sister I must protest this date you have with the shinigami. Let one of us do it. There is no need for you to waste your time on him." Sun-Sun suggested

"Sun-Sun, are you implying that I would not be able to do this myself."

"No no. It's just that we don't know anything about this boy. What if he tries to assault you, not that you could take care of him yourself?"

"That is the purpose of a date, getting to know the other person."

"Then let us go with you." apache said

"What?"

"If we're also with you, there is a greater chance for us to snag him or to find if he a pervert like all the other men."

The other three looked at apache with a surprised looked.

"What? Sometimes I have good ideas."

"Yeah sometimes" Mila-Rose said

"What was that?"

"You heard me. Or is your brain too tired to comprehend what I said." The two of them now engaged into one of their classic augments.

"Sometimes I wonder about those two." Halibel said with a sigh

"Although it is Apache's idea, it is a good one Halibel." Sun-Sun said

Halibel sighed again _"If I don't let them go they won't stop bothering me about it and will probably spy on us during the date. If I let then go at least I'll be able to keep an eye on them." _"Fine you three may come, but you'll need to behave yourselves, so no fighting."

"Okay we won't."

"Yeah right, like you two could actually stop fighting for one minute." Sun-Sun said causing the two girls to do what she just said.

"Shut up Sun-Sun." They both yelled then got into another fight

Halibel shook her head "This is not going to end well"

End

That's it for now.

here's a preview for the next chapter

"Ok Ichigo, calm down there's nothing to be worry about. It's just you and her going around the town." Ichigo repeated pacing back and forth at the spot he met Halibel

_**"Ichigo, calm down. There is no reason to be nervous. Just strengthen your resolve and you do fine."**_

_"This isn't a fight Zangetsu. This is a date, my first date. I have every right to be nervous."_

**"King, my offer still on the table."**

_"And my answer is still the same, fuck no."_

"Ichigo." A voice spoke up causing Ichigo to turn around

"Hal...li...bel. Um Halibel, who are those three girls with you?"  
>End preview<p>

Hope you liked it


	4. date

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or Ghost Rider.

To everyone out there I am really sorry this took so long. I think I jumped the gun on the harem idea. I'm not saying there isn't going to be one but for now I'll focus on Ichigo and Halibel and slowly put the harem in or something.

I'm gonna say this ahead of time. I am not going to turn Ichigo in to a Ghost rider.  
>I got this idea from reading 'Bleach May Cry chapter 29' by Risingphoenix7.<p>

Xemmnas: Can't use Kukaku. Also Ichigo doesn't have trust issues. It's just he tired of people's bullshit keeping secrets from him that he should know.

dbz wrting for fun: he probably learn some kido in the future.

Black Diamond07: Yoruichi won't be apart of the harem. I thought about that for a little while but I went against it.

Yasu-kun: Hichigo won't get in the way.

"Talking"  
><em>"Thinking"<em>  
><strong>"Hichigo"<br>**_**"Zangetsu"  
><strong>_/Movie/  
>(me)<br>====time pass====

Chapter 4: Date

Friday passed relatively quick. Tatsuki finally managed to get Ichigo to talk but instead of beating him up like he expected her to do she congratulated him for have the guts to ask someone out.

The thing that Urahara wanted to talk about was the bounts. Some type of vampire that drinks the souls of humans to get stronger and live for many years. The mod souls that kidnapped Orihime were actually bount detectors.

Claude the one with the top hat was a shapeshifter, he stayed with Orihime.

Ririn the little girl could control illusions; she went with Chad because she was still terrified of Ichigo.

Noba the one with the hood had the power to teleport himself and other things, he went with Ichigo.

Ichigo didn't mind him because he was quiet but he did question why Uryu was left out. This got Urahara to revile Uryu's secret of losing his powers which infuriated his friends for not telling them about it.

After that Urahara tried to say some bullshit that because he is a substitute shinigami that he can't use his Bankai in the living world. Ichigo quickly dismissed this and surprised everyone saying that the only reason he couldn't use it was because Zangetsu wasn't letting him use it yet.

All in all in was a very eventful day, but none of that mattered right now. What mattered now was meeting Halibel at the river.

Ichigo got up early as to not be late. He checked his clock. It was 7:00 AM. He had an hour to get ready. It wouldn't take that long to get to the river. He got dressed and went down stairs.

"Morning Ichi-nii. Are you ready for your date?" Yuzu asked

"Yeah, but I don't really have money to take her anywhere."

"Do not worry my son I have that covered." he held out some money.  
>(I don't really know much about the money over there, so let's just say he gave Ichigo enough for all the stuff they are going to do)<p>

"What? I can't accept this."

"Oh yes you can and you'll pay me back too."

Ichigo sighed "Okay. How should I pay you back?"

"The only thing I want is... Grandkids!" Isshin yelled

_"I knew it."  
><em>  
><strong>"Hey King. Why not humor him for once? He is paying for everything."<strong>

"Boy, girl or both?" Ichigo said

"Huh?"

"I said boy, girl or both." he repeated

Isshin's eyes started to tear up then ran and caught Ichigo in a bear hug. "Both. I am so proud of you Ichigo." he let go of Ichigo and went to the poster of his wife. "Masaki, our son is finally going to fulfill our plight and give us grandchildren."

"Did you really have to do that? Now he's gonna be like that all day." Karin said

"Sorry but I had to do that to get him off my back. Anyway I got to get going. See ya later." With that Ichigo got up and left for the river.

Halibel and her fracction got ready to meet Ichigo. Halibel and Sun-Sun got dressed quick and were now waiting for the other two. Halibel knew they were just doing this so they would be late. She sighed _"I knew they were going to do this. I hope Ichigo won't be mad."_A half hour they were finished.

"What took you girls so long?" Halibel asked cleanly annoyed

"We just couldn't decide on what to wear?" They both said _"That and we want to see if this guy is really ok."_

"Fine. Let's just go." they left the house and headed for the river.

"Um Halibel, what does this Ichigo person like?" Sun-Sun asked

"He is as tall as me maybe taller with brown eyes. The two very distinct things about him are his spiky orange hair and his immense reishi. You should be able to sense it at this moment."

Less than a second later they felt it. It was massive and washed over them like an ocean. It was surprising that they didn't feel it before.

"Wait. That's him? There's no way a human can be this powerful" Apache said in disbelief

"It is him. Now lets hurry, we are already late."

Ichigo 9:20

Ichigo was panicking a little. Halibel was already 1 hour and 20 minutes late. She had told him that she might have been an hour late; he just hoped that he didn't get stood up. Other than that he was just nervous about the date itself.

"Ok Ichigo, calm down there's nothing to be worried about. It's just you and her going around the town." Ichigo repeated pacing back and forth at the spot he met Halibel

_**"Ichigo, calm down. There is no reason to be nervous. Just strengthen your resolve and you'll do fine."**_

_"This isn't a fight Zangetsu. This is a date, my first date. I have every right to be nervous."_

**"King, my offer is still on the table."**

_"And my answer is still the same. Fuck no."_

"Ichigo." A voice spoke up causing Ichigo to turn around

"Hal...li...bel. Um Halibel, who are those three girls with you?"

Behind Halibel were three girls. Two of them were glaring at him while the other studied him with a careful eye.

"Sorry for being so late Ichigo. These are my sisters Apache, Mila-Rose, and Sun-Sun."

**"3 more girls. King, please I beg of you, don't let me down. If you can't get Halibel you better snag one of the other three. If you come out of this empty handed I'll kill you."**

_"Will you for once stop thinking like a pervert."_

**"Just because you don't want to be honest with yourself doesn't mean I can't be."**

"Um, why are they here?" Ichigo asked

"After I told them about our date, they wanted to come along." Halibel said

"You got a problem with that?" Apache asked expecting Ichigo to respond negatively

"No it's fine." Ichigo really didn't have a problem with it. It just was really unexpected.

"So where were you thinking of to take our sister?" Mila-Rose asked

"Well, I actually didn't have anything planned. I'm new to this kind of thing."

"Huh? What? Is this your first date or something?"

"To be honest, yes."

"Ha, yeah right. Like we can really believe that."

"Whether you believe it or not it's still true. Anyway, why don't we go get something to eat? There's a place near here where we can get something."  
>The girls agreed and began to follow him.<p>

It only took them a few minutes to get there. The whole walk was quite; Ichigo didn't really how to start a conversation.  
>They sat down and ordered. It stayed quiet until Ichigo spoke up.<p>

"So what brings you girls to Karakura?" He asked

"It was a decision by our father. He thought us moving here would be a good thing." Halibel answered. That was their cover story they came up with last night. They were four sisters whose father 'Aizen' sent them here to live.

"So does that you're all going to go to school here?" Ichigo asked

the three girls began to panic. They had not thought that far. Luckily for them Halibel was already prepared when it was just going to be her and Ichigo.

"We haven't decided yet, we still want to get used to the area before we decide that. What about your school?"

"Well I go to Karakura High. It's mostly average." _"Not counting the quincy, the super powered humans and myself."_

"Ha. I bet with students dying their hair like yours, the place must be filled with delinquents."

"Mila-Rose!" Halibel nearly yelled

Mila-Rose was caught off guard by Halibel yelling but then regretted what she said. "Sorry that was uncalled for. I shouldn't have said that."

Ichigo waved it off. "It's fine. Most people from one glance at my hair assume that, you're not the only one. I got into a lot of fights because it made me different. And just so you know this is my naturel hair color."

"Then why don't just change the color?" Sun-Sun asked

"Are you kidding? Why should I change because other people are too insecure about my appearance? If they don't like it it's their problem." After hearing this, the girls relaxed a bit. The food came and they ate.

"So

"I've been wondering this for a while, but how can you girls be sisters if you look nothing alike?"

"We are not related by blood but we are sisters." Halibel answered

"Oh sorry."

"It's okay."

"What should we do now?" Apache asked

"Why don't we see a movie?" Ichigo suggested

"Great"

A few minutes later they were in front of the movie theater.

"What should we see?" Ichigo asked

"Romance" Sun-Sun

"Comedy" Apache

"Action" Mila-Rose

"What do you think Halibel" Ichigo asked. He then noticed Halibel looking intently at one of the picture on the wall. There was a person dressed in a leather jacket almost like a biker, holding a long chain. The head was a burning skull. The title said.

"Ghost Rider." Ichigo spoke out loud. "I think it's an American movie. Do you want to see this one?"

"Yes. Is that alright?" She asks everyone.

"Sure."

_"This'll be interesting."_

_**"Ichigo, I think we could learn something from this movie."**_

_"You serious? How can we learn something about from this movie?"_

_**"I mean from the fighting. You might be able to find a new style of fighting from it."**__  
><em>  
><strong>"Yeah, I'm agreeing with him. We could always learn a trick or two from this movie."<strong>

_"But most of those things are impossible."_

**"And how many things have you done that are impossible, oh I don't know... This week."**

_"You have a point there."_

Ichigo walked up to the ticket desk. "Excuse me. Five tickets to Ghost Rider."

The ticket person gave him the tickets "here you go, that will be $50" (I'm guessing on the money)

Ichigo handed her the money "Could I ask you something. Is the movie in English or Japanese?"

"It's in English, but the subtitles are in Japanese. Is that okay."

"Yeah that's okay, thanks." he walked back "I got the tickets, let's go."

They walk in and go to the to the concession stand after Ichigo paid for everything, they went to find their seats. The place had a lot of people with not a lot of good places to sit. Halibel spotted a few open seats and told the others. Ichigo and Halibel sat next to each other while the other three sat in the row behind them. They sat down and the movie began.  
>(I just going to go through random parts of the movie and what are their thoughts on it. You can skip this part if you want.)<p>

/They say that the west was built on legends. /

"The west. I thought this was supposed to be in modern times." Apache said

"This is a startup. it's telling what happened before the real beginning" Ichigo explained

/The thing about legends is sometimes they're true./

"I should know"  
>=========<p>

/'on the letter' the cancer has spread./

"Oh so his dad has cancer" Mila-rose said

/Johnny Blaze./

"That's him" Ichigo spoke

/Perhaps you'll ride for me one day/

/You run a show?/

/Greatest show on earth./

"What is he talking about?" Sun-Sun asked

"Hell probably." Ichigo answered

/Johnny, what if I could help your dad?/

/Yeah. How?/

/How is not important. What if I can make him better? Give him back his heath would you be willing to make a deal?/

/Name your price./

/Oh. I'll take your soul./

/All you have to do is sign./

_"I wonder if I would have done the same thing to save mom"_  
><strong><br>****"Hey King don't be getting depressed on us here. We want to keep dry"  
><strong>  
><em>"Sorry"<br>==========_

/You, you killed him./

/I cure his cancer. That was the deal./

/One day when I need you I will come, until then I'll be watching. Forget about friends, forget about family, forget about love, your mine Johnny blaze./

"Wow, he made him give up his whole life." Halibel said

As the movie goes on Halibel leans up against Ichigo causing him to blush but despite that he wraps his arm around her shoulder. Sun-Sun saw this and smiled. She could tell that her mistress was happy. She looked over to her friends to see if they saw this but they were just stuffing their faces with popcorn. _"Hopeless."_

==========  
>I think you may be lost boy. Angels only in there./

/Angels, really?/

/Yeah, really. You got a problem with that?/

/As a matter of fact, I do./

"Whoa. Didn't know someone could turn that blue." Apache said

/Johnny blaze doesn't do interviews./

/Not even for an old friend./

"That's that girl from before" Mila-Rose said

/Are there any other cost?/

/Uh...Yeah./

/I'm gonna go out on a limb and say you two had some type of history./

/That was it mac. The sign./

/You can't live in fear. You deserve a second chance. She's a sign./

/Johnny./

/You./

/Hello Johnny./

/Stay away from me./

"It's him again"

/Find the one known as blackheart and destroy him./

/Find him yourself./

/Doesn't work like that. Your under contract remember. If you succeed I'll return your soul./

/I'm not doing it./

/You don't have a choice./

**"Talk about burning rubber."  
><strong>_  
><em>_"Now that was lame."_

_========  
><em>

/You really shouldn't be here./

/That's what they keep telling me./

/AAAHHHH! AHHAHAHAHAHA./

"I thought he was supposed to have a chain? Where is it?" Apache asked

/Hahaha. Looking for someone?/

**/Back to hell./**

"What he's already dead?" Mila-Rose said

"Now you know where he got his chain Apache." Sun-Sun said

"That had to hurt." Ichigo said

/He ain't so tough./

**/Hey dirt bag./**

"Damn" everyone said

/Have mercy./

**/Sorry, all out of mercy./**

/AHHHHHH! Help me! AHHHHH!/

**"King we have got to get a chain like that."**  
><em><br>__"How all we got is that little piece on Tensa Zangetsu."_  
><strong><br>****"Figure something out. Do you know how awesome that chain is?"  
><strong>  
>Just then they see the motorcycle transform/  
><strong><br>****"Where can we get one of those?"**

_"We don't have a license"_  
><strong><br>****"So"**

/Morning bone head./

/You alright?/

/Feel like my heads on fire but I'm good./

/This days been coming since you made that deal./

/The riders the devils bounty hunter./

"How does he know all that" Apache asked

"It's pretty obvious." Ichigo answered

"What is?"

"You'll see."

/Have there been others with my ghost rider problem?/

/A few. Last one was 150 years ago. In a little town called San Venganza./

/Is something burning./

/It must be something outside./

/I remember that day./

Ichigo and Halibel look at each other while the two on the screen kissed. As they both moved in closer Ichigo reaches to pull down Halibel's scarf but stopped when they heard a whistle. They turned their heads to a smirking Mila-Rose, an angry Apache and a just as embarrassed Sun-Sun. Their faces went red and they turn away from each other.

_"What came over me? I know I have get close to him but not this close. Why is my heart beating so fast? Why am I feeling like this?" _Halibel thought

_"I can't believe we almost kissed. I mean she looked like she wanted to also but that was the wrong thing to do."_  
><strong><br>****"Damn it king what the hell. Why didn't you go for it? Do I have to take over just to show you how its don..." **Hichigo's words were stopped by Zangetsu who hit him in the head.

_**"Be quite I'm trying to watch the movie."**_which was half true, but the other was he just wanted him to shut up. A Zanpakuto can only stand so much.

========

/Johnny Blaze./

/Yeah./

/Your coming with us./

/Ok./

/I didn't kill anyone./

/Bullshit./

=========

/The real killers out there./

/Keep walkin./

/Oh god, you don't want to put me in there./

"What's his problem?"

"Whenever he's in the presents of evil he changes. They put him in a jail with criminals."

"Oh."

/You look like that Johnny Blaze./

/Yeah I hear that a lot./

/Looks like somebody's tripin out./

/Now I don't want any trouble. I don't want any tro hahahaha./

/Nice jacket./  
><strong><br>****/RAAHHHH. Nice jacket. Very nice 'puts on jacket and spikes comes'/**

"Zangetsu, please tell me that we can do something like that."

_**"It's possible. The Shihakusho is made up of Ichigo's compressed reiatsu. It might be possible to make it take another form."**_

**"You hear that king. When you can use your Bankai again, you better start practice**."

=======

/Where is the contract of San Venganza?/

/Swore to keep it from the likes of you./

/There is an old saying. Raise no more devils than you can lay down. My father raised one too many. **RRAAAAHHH!**/

"Damn he is ugly."

/Rider'whislel' hahaha./

/That's a dead end you got him./

/10-4 on that./

/What the suspects location?/

/up./

/What?/

/The suspect is going up./

**/Yee Ha. Come here. Your pissing me off./**

/Ok. Ok. Sorry./

/You should have joined us rider./

**/time to clear the air./**

/Hahahaha. You're a slow learn aren't you rider. You cannot catch the wind./

/'lights the chain on fire and spins it around'/

/What?/

**/hahahaha/**

/NOOOO! AHHHHH!/

"Damn what a way to go."

/Johnny./

/Prepare to fire. Fire!/

/No!/

**/RRAAAHHH!/**

**"Burn baby burn."**

/Now we know his weakness./

/They know who I am./

/Who's that?/

/Everybody. Don't you watch TV?/

/What really going on?/

/That's why it important for you to stay away from friends and family, anybody he can use against you cause he will./

/Roxanne./

_"I hope Aizen doesn't do the same thing to Ichigo." _Halibel thought

/I'm looking for Johnny./

/You and me both./

/You don't know me but I love him./

=========

/Jesus./

/Not even close./

/You have his heart. Now I'm going to break it./

/Roxanna/

**/RRAAAHHH!/**

**/look it to my eyes/**

/Hahaha. Your pendent stare doesn't work on me. I have no soul to burn. He sent you to bring me back. I'm not going back I like it here.'crashes him to the ground' he thinks you're better than me. I don't know whose more pathetic you or him./

/Where's the contract?/

/It's not there kid. Contract of San Venganza. Hell on earth./

/Now you're gonna have to trust me./

/Why is that?/

/He may have my soul but he doesn't have my spirit./

/Any man who's got the gust sells his soul for love. Got the power to change the world. You didn't do it for greed. You did it for the right reasons. We better get move/

/We?/

/'whistle' I got one last rider left in me./

/Carter Slade./

"So that's the reason he knows all that stuff" Apache said

"You just got that. How stupid can you be?" Mila-Rose said

"Be quite both of you!" Halibel half yelled

/Can you keep up?/

/horse burst into flame/

**"Now that is awesome."**

_"For once I agree with you."_

/lets ride./

/**Stick to the shadows.** 'Throws shotgun' I could only change one more time and I was saving for this./

/Thank you./

/No. Thank you kid./

"A dark and misty pond. I wonder what's in there."

**/RRAAAHHH!/**

"Knew that was going to happen."

**/surprise/**

/AAHHHHH!/

"Damn that was too quick."

/Hahaha. Stop. You change she dies./

/Let her go first./

/AHHHH!/

**"Yeah fireball"**

/AHHHH! Hahaha. Looks like your out of time./

/This is the contract of San Venganza. All of you come to me!/

"Ugh that's nasty."

"I bet he's regretting that now."

**/My name is legion for we are many./**

"That's disturbing"

/You go I got to end this. /

/Why? Why you?/

/It's been me since I made the deal. I'm the only one who can walk on both worlds. I'm the ghost rider. Run./

/Come on you son of a bitch./

**/All of your world. All of your souls, will be mine now./**

/Throw me the gun./

/It's out./

/Throw it./

**"Boom! hahaha. Again something I really want. Come on king. You can't tell you don't want that."**

_"Later. Trying to watch."_

_"And I thought Ulquiorra had good regenerating abilities." _Halibel thought

/How does it feel to have all of that evil inside of you? All their power,** all their souls. A thousand souls to burn. Look into my eyes. Your souls are stained by the blood of the innocent./**

"Holy crap. He got him." Ichigo said

"Clever." Halibel spoke

**/Nooo./**

**/Feel their pain./**

**/OOOOHHH NOOOOOOOO!/**

"I did not expect that."

**/Monster/**

/Not afraid./

/Congratulations Johnny. You have held your end of the bargain. It's time I take the power of the ghost rider. You get your life back. The love you've always wanted. You can start a family of your own. There's more deals to be made. More people willing to give their souls for what they desire. Let someone else carry this curse. You're free now. After all a deal's a deal./

/No. I'm gonna own this curse and I'm gonna use it against you. Whenever innocent blood is spilled it will be my father's blood. And you'll find me there. The spirit of vengeance, fighting fire with fire./

/I will make you pay for this./

/You can't live in fear./

**/NO!/**

/So, where will you go now?/

/Where ever the road take's me I guess. My daddy once said if you don't make a choice, the choice makes you./

/Yeah, but does your choices always keep us apart./

/Sure wish things could have turn out different./

/No. This is what you are. This is what you were always meant to be. Got your second chance. Go out there and make the best of it./

As they watch the two kissed for the last time the three girls began two tear up a little bit. Halibel squeezed Ichigo's hand tighter and looked into his eyes which he did the same.

/It's said that the west was built on legends and that legends are a way of understanding things greater than ourselves. Forces that shape our lives, events that defy explanation. Individuals whose lives sore to the heavens or fall to the earth. This is how legends are born./

Everyone got up and clapped. The five left as the credits went.

"So how did you girls like the movie?" Ichigo asked

"It was great."

"Where should we go next?"

"Why don't we go check out the sights"

They passed by a lot of places. The girl's opinion of Ichigo quickly changed. At first they though he was gonna be rude, arrogant, and a pervert like the other men they knew, but he wasn't. He was kind, very protective, and treated them with respect. Ichigo would answer any question they had without a problem and ignored the glares he got from all the guys that were jealous of his position. He sent a scowl their way causing them to leave. The girls laughed at this. Sun-Sun even quoted that it was actually cute. Also they had to admit Ichigo was very attractive. He was handsome and probably a well-built body. If he really did defeat two captains like they heard he had to be.

What really surprised the three girls was how happy Halibel was. They had never seen her this way before. She was always serious and was almost emotionless like Ulquiorra. Now she was smiling and having fun.

"It's getting pretty late. I think we should call it a day." Mila-rose said

"I guess you're right. I'll see you later."

"Wait Ichigo." Halibel called out

"Yes."

"Could you maybe, if you want, walk us home?"

"Sure." Ichigo smiled making all the girls blush. It was the first they saw him smile without the scowl he always had. Seeing Halibel have the same reaction as them, Sun-Sun came up with an idea.

"On second thought, there's still light out. How about the three of us go home. Halibel you and Ichigo can spend some more time together." Sun-Sun said quickly grabbing Apache's and Mila-Rose's hand and ran away from a stunned Ichigo and Halibel.

"That was unexpected." Ichigo said.

"Yeah" Halibel responded _"Thank you Sun-Sun."_"Come on Ichigo lets go."

"Okay."

"Sun-Sun hold up." Apache said

"Alright fine." She let go.

"What the hell's your problem, taking us away like that?" Mila asked

"I was thinking we should let Halibel-Sama be happy. You saw what Ichigo was doing to her. I have never seen her enjoy herself that much have you?"

"I guess you're right." Mila-Rose grumbled

"Ahh, What's wrong? You sad because you lost your chance in snagging Ichigo." Apache said

"Well at I had a chance. He barely even looked your way, not that I can blame him. You're really hard to look at."

"You bitch. He couldn't keep his eye off me. He needed to see the body of a real woman, being exposed to your slutty body." the two of them proceed to fight.

Sun-Sun sighed and looked at the readers. "I'm gonna save you the trouble of seeing this. Just go see what Ichigo and Halibel are doing."

"Who the hell are you talking to?" they both yelled.

"No one"

========

Halibel and Ichigo were now finally alone.

"Thank you for putting up with them. I did not plan for them to join us but when I told them about our date they wouldn't let me go unless they went also." Halibel said

"I said it earlier it was fine. They're your family. It's normal for them to be worried about you."

"What about your family? What are they like?"

"Well, Yuzu is the more girlish of the two. She really sweet and could probably make anyone smile. Karin is more of a tomboy. In a sense, she's a little like me. My old man is well... how can I put this nicely. He's insane."

"That was nicely?"

"If you met him you'll know why in two seconds."

Halibel began to laugh but realized he missed someone. "What about your mother?" Immediately after she asked that she regretted it. Ichigo mood changed completely and could be seen on his face.

"My mother past away when I was nine."

"Sorry Ichigo I shouldn't have..." Ichigo interrupted her

"No. its fine. You didn't know. Besides if I stay depressed Karin will beat some sense in me."

Halibel wanted to change the subject and saw a (I forgot what it's called. It's that machine that people can get their pictures taken) "Ichigo lets get our pictures taken" she said pulling Ichigo with her.

They ended up taking 20 pictures and were force to leave by the line of people waiting for their turn. After that they took a walk through the park and just talked about themselves. Ichigo told her about school and his friends while Halibel told him about the other espada taking out the part about them being hollows. She even told him how Aizen saved her and the other girls but in a way it would sound normal and taking out Aizen's name. Time pasted quickly as they realized it was dark out. Halibel lead Ichigo to her house holding his arm between her breasts the entire time. She found it cute how he blushed at the contact but did nothing to stop her. After a few minutes they arrived.

"Thank you Ichigo. I had a really good time."

"Me too. It's been a long time since I enjoyed myself like that."  
>they stood there for an awkward moment neither knowing what to do next.<p>

"Anyway looks like I got to get going, but I'd like to do this again." Ichigo said

"Yeah me too. You have my number I'll call you."

"Ok. See you." He turns

"Wait, Ichigo." Halibel called out

"Yeah." He turned only for his lips to meet Halibel's he was stunned by and so were her fraccion who were spying on the two of them from the window. A few seconds later she pulled back "now this day was perfect" she said with a blush of her face. Her scarf was now gone letting Ichigo see her face for first time.

"_Beautiful_/**Beautiful" **both him and Hichigo thought.

Halibel walked to the door. "Good bye Ichigo." She went in and closed the door behind her.

Halibel

She sighed in delight still feeling the touch of Ichigo's lips on her's. She couldn't believe she did that, but she wouldn't change it for anything.

"Hello."

Halibel froze when she heard that. She looked to see her fraccion standing next to each other all of them smirking.

"So." Apache started

"How was your goodbye to Ichigo?" Mila-Rose finished

"Um. it was nice."

"Nice. It's must have been more than that."

"Yes Halibel-Sama. Seeing how red your face is right now it must have been something." Sun-Sun added making Halibel blush even more.

"Ok. We kissed alright." She said wanting to leave the subject.

"So, What did he taste like?"

With Ichigo

Ichigo stood there a few seconds still stunned that he just lost his first kiss so suddenly. But when it registered in his head he broke out in a smile and walked away.

**"Wooooooo. Wayed a go king! I take back almost everything I've said about you. That was amazing. I was a little worried because we still didn't know what she looked like but now I know she's got a face to match her body. I proud of you king."**

_"Well if you're that proud of me then be quite and let me enjoy the rest of the night."_

**"You know what, fine. I'm in such a good mood I'll leave you alone. But enjoy as long as you can because it won't be forever."**Hichigo said

"Wow, I did not expect him to actually do it. Today might be my luckiest..." but before he could finish that thought a woman's scream broke into the air. _"Damn it spoke to soon."_Ichigo grabbed kon's pill out of his pocket and swallowed it separating his soul from his body. "Kon stay close but out of sight." When he did not respond Ichigo spoke again. "Kon" when he still did not respond Ichigo made the connection. "Wait, Noba is that you" He nodded

"I sense a bount."

"That would explain the scream, but still do the same as what I just said."

"Yes"

_"Why don't I use him instead of kon?"_Ichigo thought to himself.

Ichigo came across a woman with her arms wrap around another biting down on her neck.

"What are you doing?" He asked

"A shinigami"

"I'm just a substitute..."

"What business does a substitute shinigami have with me?" She asked

"I can't let you eat the souls of the living."

"Please don't interfere."

"I can't do that!" Ichigo yelled running forward hand ready to draw Zangetsu. But before he could reach her the bount pushed the woman causing Ichigo to catch her.

He looked up. "Where is she?" he focused and found her reiatsu. _"That sure is handy. Now I know why people made such a big deal when I couldn't sense it before." _he placed the woman on the floor and began to chase the bount. She led him to an open lot putting herself at a dead end.

"There's nowhere else you can run. Tell me what you're planning?"

"My plan. There's no way that your mind would be able to comprehend it even if I told you. What a bothersome kid."

"And you're an annoying bitch, now tell me."

"I don't want to fight." she placed her hand together. "Zeig dih! Goethe!" flames began to appear.

"Fire?"

_**"Care full Ichigo that is no normal fire." **_Zangetsu warned him

Suddenly the fire took the shape of a man without legs.

"What is he?"

"How do you like my doll?"

"Doll."

"Yoshino... did you call me?" The doll spoke

"Goethe, please help me. He's being persistent."

"He's... being persistent, huh?" The doll gathered fire in his hand and threw it at Ichigo who jumped out of the way.

"Shit!" He batted one out of the way as the doll came forward for a punch. Ichigo dodged and cut off the arm. a second later the arm reconnected. "Shit that's not good."

"He'll turn back to normal no matter how many times you cut him. You have no chance of winning." Yoshino told him

Ichigo continue to cut the doll but it just reconnected the same. "This is starting to get on my nerves. How the hell am I going to kill it if it can just grow back?"

"It's useless."

"Bullshit. There has to be a way." The two exchanged blows again but to no avail.

_**"Ichigo calm down and look for a weak point."**_

Ichigo took a deep breath and observe the doll. He then saw multiple cracks at the chest. "There." He grabs the cloth on Zangetsu and threw him hitting the doll dead center. The doll then fell to pieces but before he could say anything all of the pieces hit Ichigo sending him flying back and crash it to the wall.

"I told you. Goethe, finish him!"

Goethe reassembles. "Finish him? I understand." He places his hands together creating a giant fireball.

Ichigo finally came to and saw the fireball. He tried to move but his arms were held down by the metal grinders. "What the hell? Why can't I move?"

**"Hey king, get up before it hits."**

"I can't get up?"

**"Are you kidding me?"**

Goethe lowered his hands and fired.

Ichigo shut his eyes awaiting for it to hit

Hichigo sighed **"Pathetic, king. "** Ichigo felt a twitch in his arm. **"Getsuga Tensho"** His arm shot out moving the girder and sending the attack to slice through the fire and hit the doll.

"What the hell?" Ichigo said to himself looking at his arm.  
><strong><br>****"You're welcome."**

"How did you?"  
><strong><br>****"What? I wasn't able to control your body, but if try hard enough I can control one of your limbs. I was going to save it for a rainy day but you suck so much, i had to break it out early."  
><strong>  
>Ichigo was an about to speak again when he felt two familiar signature.<p>

"I thought you were in need of help but it seems like I was wrong."

"As expected from someone who was train by Yoruichi-Sama."

The smoke from the attack cleared reviling two petite forms.

"Rukia!" He looked to the other and rows an eyebrow in confusion

"Soifon?"

End

There we have it.

Please review


	5. secrets

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach

"Talking"  
><em>"Thinking"<em>  
><strong>"Hichigo"<strong>**  
><strong>_**"Zangetsu"**_

Hello everyone I'm not dead.

Sorry it took so long

I had major writers block and I had school.

Also sorry for the people who didn't like the movie thing I did last time. I couldn't think of anything to write.

Anyway people have been wondering if I was going to discontinue this story. The truth is I have no clue.

I might put out one or two more chapters and then give it away to someone or I'll do something else.

Anyway here it is

Enjoy

Chapter 5: Secrets

"_S__oifon? __Why__ was she __here?__"_

Ichigo looked between the two petite women. Rukia, He could understand why she would be here, but he couldn't figure out why Soifon was here also. Ichigo unintentionally was staring at Soifon's ass.

Rukia was happy to see Ichigo again. He had saved her after all. But that wasn't just it. Contrary to what she would say to lieutenant Matsumoto, she indeed was in love with the orange haired shinigami. At first it was just a crush that started when Ichigo fought Grand fisher, but after he had fought the whole soul society to save her that sealed the deal. After all was said and done and they had to go back to the living world; she was kind of hoping he was going to ask her to come back with him. But he didn't ask or go against her decision. Although, this did give her the ability to regain her powers and she was going to need it with the competition she knew she was going to have. Being a part of the women shinigami association she knew just how popular Ichigo was to the female population.

There were rumors that some of the female lieutenants and captains had their eyes on him. To compete she needs to show him just how strong she really is. When she was given this mission she was happy but when she heard Soifon had personally asked to be assigned to this, she knew what her intention really were. She looked back and got annoyed when she saw Ichigo staring at Captain Soifon's ass and not her's.

Soifon blushed when she saw Ichigo eyes on her butt. She shook her head. There was plenty of time for him to ogle her later; right now they had a job to do. "Get off your ass Kurosaki."

"Yeah right." He got up and stood in-between the 2.

"**This one likes to take charge. I wonder how she'll really be in bed."**

"_Shut it."_

"**You can't tell me to shut it when you're staring at her sweet ass."**

"_I am not."_

"**Yes you are."**

"_Am not"_

"**Are too"**

"_Am not"_

"**Are too"**

"_**Will both of you shut up! If you haven't notice we're still in a battle"**_

"Oh. What's this? Even more shinigami why don't you just leave me alone. Goethe, get rid of them."

"Ok"

"I don't think so." Soifon said, pressing her zanpakuto against Yoshino's neck.

"How?"

"Call off your doll otherwise your head will roll."

Just then a snake jumped out making Soifon jump out of the way. It quickly wraps around Yoshino and brought her on top of a building where a man was.

"it's time to go home Yoshino." with that they both vanished.

"Wait!" Ichigo yelled.

"Stop Ichigo they're already gone."

"Damn. That aside, it's good to see you Rukia. Your here, so does that mean you got your shinigami powers back."

"No, not entirely. And I feel the same about seeing you." She said before kicking him in the shin.

"Ow. Damn it midget that hurt." Ichigo said hopping on 1 leg.

"That was for making me worried. idiot." she looks away

Ichigo chuckle and smiled.

A cough broke them from thought. They looked to the side to see a very annoyed Soifon.

"Oh yeah, Soifon your her too." this caused a tick to appear on her head and gained Ichigo a smack to the back of the head curtsey of Rukia.

"Idiot that isn't how you address a captain. Show some respect."

"Yeah sorry. Anyway what are you doing here? I can understand Rukia because she been here before, but not you."

Soifon was about to answer when she was interrupted.

"Rukia!" Orihime yelled hug tackling the petite girl

"Orihime! It's good to see you too."

Soifon had had enough of being ignored. She grabbed Ichigo by the collar and shunpo to the front of Urahara's shop.

As they stopped Ichigo fell to the floor "Oi what was that for?"

"I wanted to talk to you but no one would let me get a word in."

"Ok, now you got my attention. What is it you wanted to talk about?"

"Yoruichi-sama called me here so I could train you in the way of hakudo."

"Really. Thank you. When do we start?"

"Right now. I'll tell you ahead of time that I'm not going to hold back against you. You're not gonna get any special treatment so you better be prepared."

"That's fine. I'm use to that kind of training anyway." Ichigo headed for the door.

"Kurosaki wait." Soifon called out to him.

He turned around. "Yeah.

Soifon began to blush and reached behind her. "Um I um here." she held out a box. When Ichigo took it she shunpoed inside.

"What was that about?" Ichigo asked himself before opening the box. Hm. it's chocolate. He took a bite out of it. "Wow this is pretty good." he ate it while Soifon watched from afar.

_"__He__ likes it. __He__ really likes it."_

_**"**__**See**__**. **__**I**__** told you he would."**_

"Thank you"

"Oh, I see you're enjoying yourself Soifon." Yoruichi said behind her scaring her and making her jump.

"Yoruichi-sama, what are you doing here?"

"I stay here remember." she looks to the side at Ichigo eating the chocolate.

"I see Ichigo likes the chocolate you made for him."

This made her blush in embarrassment.

"Ah, don't be that way. I'm proud that you've found someone you like. Never would have thought it was Ichigo."

"Neither did I, but I've never felt this way about anyone before. I'm not sure about what I should do."

Yoruichi smiled "Don't worry my little bee; I'll help you out along the way."

"You will! Thank you Yoruichi-sama"

Yoruichi grabbed her chin "But there is one problem."

"What is it?"

"It looks like Ichigo already has a girl in his life."

"What! Who is she? I bet it's that's Kuchiki or that Hime girl. Well they won't be a problem for long."

"Soifon stop. It isn't either of them, it's some different girl. I don't know who she is but if you harm her in any way I can tell you it will only put you farther away from Ichigo."

"Then what should do?"

"For now help him train and start from there."

"If you say so." She leaves

"Ichigo you've done the impossible again, you've broken through her cold heart. I really hope this ends well."

"What ends well?" Urahara ask

"Soifon is finally becoming a lady."

"Really, well who's the lucky guy?"

"Ichigo"

"Oh. Kurosaki has become quite popular. I wonder what his mother would have thought."

"She'd probably be all for it. You know how she was."

"True. Does Soifon know about Kurosaki's current girlfriend?"

"Yes she knows but she's still going for it."

"Speaking of which, did you find anything about the girl."

Yoruichi's eyes became serious. "That's what I want to talk to you about. I've looked everywhere but I can't find anything about her. She just appears out of nowhere. Do you think she could be a bount?"

Urahara also became serious "No. if she was then nova would have known while he was with Ichigo. Worse case scenario, Aizen could have sent her."

"What would gain by playing match maker?"

"I don't know but Ichigo's hollow has been getting stronger and it started when we first heard about this Tia Halibel."

"We could just be over thinking the whole thing and she could just be a normal girl."

"For Ichigo's sake I hope your right."

* * *

><p>The arrancar home 15 minutes earlier<p>

Halibel was startled by Mila-rose's question

"Why do you want to know?"

She blushed. "Well it's just that, you're the only one of us that kissed a guy, so we wanted to know what it was like."

Tia wasn't that surprise. Before she met Ichigo she probably would have never kissed anyone.

"You'll just have to find out for yourselves."

"Can we use Ichigo?"

They all turn to Sun-Sun.

"What?"

"Actually, I wouldn't mind if it was him." Apache said

"Why do you all want to kiss someone all of a sudden?"

"Well we saw how happy you looked when you did it, now we want to feel that way also."

She didn't know what to say.

Halibel was about to speak again when they all felt a powerful reishi. They instantly recognize it as Ichigo's. They were about to head out the door when Halibel stopped them reminding them about what Ichigo was capable of and this made them relax. That changed when they felt the other signatures.

"I'll go; the three of you stay here and wait until I come back. This is an order and I don't want any arguments understood." She left

Szayel had altered her gigai so it could use only a very small fraction of her real power and the reishi it put out would not be hollow.

It took her a few minutes for her to get there. When she arrived the battle was already over. Ichigo was standing next to two women who she could sense were shinigami. One was obviously a captain; the other could easily be a vice-captain. Halibel felt a hit of jealously. She was shaken from her thought by another woman who had a bust size close to her own. She started to become even more jealous. Then when Ichigo was suddenly taken away via shunpo, she decided it was time to go.

* * *

><p>With Orihime &amp; Rukia<p>

The group was startle by Ichigo's disappearance.

"Kurosaki-kun, been kidnapped we have to go rescue him" Orihime yelled

"Orihime, Wait. Ichigo wasn't kidnapped, that was Soifon Captain of the 2nd division." Rukia explained

"Oh, but why did she take him away?"

"I'm not sure. She told me she had to tell him alone." Relived, Orihime returned to her happy state now that Rukia was here. The group began to tell each other about what they had on the bounts oblivious that they were being watched.

* * *

><p>Halibel, satisfied with the information left for home.<p>

"Halibel-Sama, What happened?"

"Ichigo was attack."

"By who?"

"I don't know, More Shinigami came to help him and one of them was a captain. I need to ask Aizen-sama if he knows anything."

She went to contact Aizen. Turning on the monitor a picture of Aizen appears.

"Ah Halibel so good to see you. I believe your progress is going good."

"Hai Aizen-sama. There is no dought in my mind that Ichigo will join us."

"Ichigo huh. I didn't know you've gotten that close to him already Halibel chan." Gin said

Halibel glared at him.

"Gin stop that. Anyway was there anything else you needed."

Yes. Do you know anything about the bounts?

Yes I… (Skipping boring explanation) They most likely won't get in your way, but you can dispose of them if you like. They serve no purpose in my plan.

"Thank you Aizen-Sama."

The screen went black.

* * *

><p>Time skip. Skipping the part where Uryu gets attacked. They are now in the hospital.<p>

Uryu just finish telling them about the bount that saved him.

Ichigo is surprised that it was the same one the he fought.

Then all of a sudden the pipes creek and burst open and starts to fill the room with water.

"Everyone get out of here. " Ichigo yelled

Everyone runs to the hall. They see two kids which nova and the others identify as bounts.

"I'll take care of this you guys get Uryu out of here."

"But Ichigo we can't just leave you here."

"I can handle this, there might be more bounts out there so go! Getsuga Tensho" Ichigo fires at the water creating steam allowing the other cover to get away.

Ichigo provokes the boys and gets them to follow him. Ichigo was at a loss on what to do. Getsuga had no effect and cutting it served no purposed. He shook his head. That wasn't important right now. Right now all he needed to do was get the bounts away from the hospital as soon as possible. Ichigo finally stopped at a roof top ledge.

"_Damn I don't see them. Did I lose them?"_

Just then a big waver of water crashes into him sending him to the street.

"**I think we found them."**

"Shit." Ichigo coughed up water from his lungs.

The two boys appear both laughing at his expense. They then brought the water above him intending to kill. The water came crashing down. Ichigo closed his eyes wait for the impact. But after a few seconds nothing. He opened his eyes to see the water completely still an inch above him

"What the hell is going on? Why won't our doll listen to us?"

They heard a footstep and looked in its direction.

Ichigo's mind froze as he saw his savor.

"I will not let you harm him." Halibel said holding the water in place.

"Who the hell are you?"

"It does not concern you." Sad said coldly. She then sent the water back at them killing them in an instance

Halibel took a deep breath and prepared herself for the problem at hand.

"Ichigo." She didn't want to reveal herself but her body reacted on its own.

"Halibel, what was that just now? How did you do that?"

"This is a power I had for a long time." She hated lying to him but she had no choice. "I don't know what it is but all I know is that I can control water."

"Are your sisters the same as you?"

"Yes, but their powers are different than my own. I'm sorry I didn't tell you, I was scared that you would think I was a freak or something and someone might take me and my sisters away from each other for what we can do. Please Ichigo don't tell anyone." she burst into tears not from the story but for how much she hated doing this to him.

Ichigo surprised her by pulling her into a tight embrace.

"Ichigo"

"Tia, I could never think of you as a freak. I mean look at me, it's obvious I have an ability also and even if that wasn't the case It wouldn't change how I think about you. I'll keep this secret for you. I will protect you and your sisters."

"Ichigo."

Their lips connected once and then again. They continued for 10 minutes before they broke them apart.

"Tia, I've met your family now I want you to meet mine."

"What?"

"I want you and your sisters to come over my house tomorrow. Is that okay."

"Yes."

"Good I'll see you then"

They left

"So that was the girl Kurosaki fell for. It really isn't that surprising. I should see if Yoruichi can get any information from the soul society on this Tia Halibel."

"No you won't"

Urahara suddenly found himself crashed against the wall with a hand on his throat. He was shock that someone got so close to him without him noticing, but even more shocked at who it was.

"Kurosaki, pleasant meeting you here."

"Can it Urahara. Now I want you to listen to me closely. I want you to leave Tia and her sisters alone and do not tell the soul society about them you got that."

"Oh Kurosaki why would ever do that?"

"Because as long as I've known you, you have screwed me over too many times. Putting the hougyoku in Rukia without telling us, sending us to the soul society without proper information, and not telling me about that bastard Aizen. But this time I'm happy with Tia in my life and if you try to ruin it …." Ichigo's eyes changed and became black and yellow. "**I will make you ****regret**** it. Do I make myself ****clear?**"

"Crystal."

"Good." Ichigo left.

"This does not look good."

"You think?"

"It's been a while Shinji."

"Yes, it has. So he's the one."

"Yes, and I fear he's getting worse. It's probably that Halibel girl that is keeping it at bay."

"I think your right. You should back off otherwise you'll be the one to set it lose."

"What will you and the other do about him?"

"We'll keep watching him from afar. If anything happens we'll let you know."

"What will you do if it turns out she's working for Aizen?"

"We'll do what we have to, but if it comes to that, we come throw the thought Ichigo joining us out the window."

Sorry Short chapter

Here's hoping for another chapter

Chapter 6: Dinner and a show


	6. discontinued

I don't own Bleach.

What's up everyone Hell Reaper here to tell you I am not dead but I do have some bad news.

I am officially discontinuing A Hollow Heart. I thought eventually I might be able to work on it again, but I can't.

So if someone wants A Hollow Heart PM me and I'll pick someone to continue it.

Also I would like to thank everyone for reading, and reviewing. You're all awesome.

Reviews: 148 Views: 72,295 favs: 405

But this does not mean I'm done with my other fics I'm going to keep trying to update them when I can.

Go read

**Panty & Stocking with Shihakusho**

**Strawhat Ashikabi**

Also look out for a **Rwby** fic I am going to put out.

Bye


End file.
